dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel McDonald
|birthplace = Lufkin, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Marie Charlson (spouse) Beck Austin McDonald (son) Finn McDonald (son) |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2006-present |status = Active |website = Joel McDonald }}Joel McDonald (born December 23, 1980) is an American script writer and voice actor formerly affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment. He is married to fellow voice actress Marie Charlson. Biography Since McDonald was 7, he had a love for acting. He soon started acting in plays at school and church, participating in community theater, secondary school theater and in speech competitions. Later, he acquired a BFA in Acting and Directing from Sam Houston State College. From that point onwards, McDonald took up acting professionally, taking parts in a national kids' theater tour, landing different roles in a couple dozen stage shows. In 2006, after years of stage work in the Dallas-Fort Worth area, McDonald became involved in voice acting and also got into ADR directing and adaptive scriptwriting. McDonald has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television shows, and video games. He is best known as the voice of Takumi Fujiwara from the Initial D series, Meow from Space☆Dandy, and Minato Sahashi from the Sekirei series, as well as the ADR director for One Piece, in addition to Sgt. Frog, Deadman Wonderland, Space☆Dandy and Initial D. In the 2010s, McDonald has been cast in more lead/major roles, such as Akane from Divine Gate, Mikage from the Kamisama Kiss series, Bartholomew Kuma from One Piece, Zeref from Fairy Tail, Brief from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Hien from Chaos Dragon, Koki Mimura from Assassination Classroom, Azusa Hanai from Big Windup, Toshimitsu Kubo from the Baka and Test series, Hayato Ike from the second season of Shakugan no Shana onwards, Jacuzzi Splot from Baccano, Motoharu Kaido from Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero, Ikta Solok from Alderamin on the Sky, and Dilandau Albatou from the Funimation redub of The Vision of Escaflowne. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Vince (ep. 61), Additional Voices *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Sorai (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Dilandau Albatou (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Takumi Fujiwara (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Bartholomew Kuma, Megalo, Judge (ep. 51), Louis Arnote (eps. 70, 78), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Kumara, Young Man (ep. 30), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kaoru Shiratori, Student A (ep. 5), Takashi Furukawa (ep. 8) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Kilik Lung *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Cowboy Store Owner (ep. 68), Bus Driver (ep. 70), Nickytown Citizen (ep. 71), ZZTV Staff (ep. 83), West City Civilian (ep. 85), Namekian (ep. 87), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Zeref Dragneel, Wobbly (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Urey Rockbell (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Ronald Knox *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Cinva (eps. 8-9, 12) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Brief *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Ouji Kousaka *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Mikage *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Milieus Zermusky (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Trainer (ep. 102), Monk (ep. 106), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Allister *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Jitsui *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Yūga Aoyama, Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Oberon *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Abra (eps. 12-13) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - GTR (ep. 4) OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Fūma Monou *''Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles'' (2009) - Fūma Monou *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Sheffield *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Morkin, Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Ronald Knox Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Zahha Voice Director *Initial D: First Stage (FUNimation Dub) *Joker Game *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *One Piece (eps. 332-336, 361-433, 452-491, 493-516, 529-541, 543-552) *One Piece Film: Gold *One Piece Film: Z *One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends *Robotics;Notes *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles Writer *Hero Mask *The Seven Deadly Sins *Sirius the Jaeger Notes *In 2018, McDonald announced his departure from FUNimation, though left it vague as to whether or not he'd be continuing to voice act. Even so, he has been continuing to provide his voice for ongoing roles. External Links *Joel McDonald at the Internet Movie Database *Joel McDonald at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation